This invention is a cable retractor used to support and guide a cable or a conduit connecting two sub-assemblies which move to a limited extent with respect to each other. The retractor can be used to support and guide a cable extending from a sliding rack mounted chassis to the stationary rack. Rack mounted chassis are frequently used to house electronic circuit boards and the like.